Phinabella Prom
by fanficfreak92
Summary: This is a little different than an average Phinabella story. The difference is that Isabella has only had a crush on Phineas since 7th grade. Phineas wants to ask Isabella to their senior prom but doesn't think she feels the same way. Please read and review.


Isabella was sitting in math class Monday morning,thinking about something other than than math. Prom was this Saturday, and she couldn't help but think about a certain redhead. She had a crush on Phineas for about a decade now, and while most people would have given up, she still had hope. She realized how oblivious he was and how he hadn't shown any romantic interest in her a long time ago, but she was an optimistic person. She wanted phineas to ask her to prom so badly.

Meanwhile, Phineas was in science class, not paying attention, even though it was his favorite subject. All of his thoughts surrounded a raven-haired girl and how much he wanted to ask her to prom. He had been wanting to ask her for a month now. He tried asking her a few times already but kept chickening out. He was just so nervous. He had been crushing on Isabella since freshman year but never said a word because he didn't know how she felt about him. What if she didn't like him? What if confessing his feelings to her made things awkward and ruined their friendship? His thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of class.

Phineas ran out the door. He only had five minutes before next period, and he wants to talk to Isabella. When he saw her, he instantly felt grateful that theiir lockers were side by side. He walked toward his locker, smiling, never taking his eyes off of her. He opened his locker. "Hi Isabella!"

Isabella looked at Phineas from behind her open locker door and grinned. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha' doin?"

"Just getting my stuff for history."

"How awesome is it that we have history and gym together?"

"Don't forget lunch," Phineas said, earning him another smile from his beautiful best friend. "So, how was math class?"

"boooringgg. How was science?"

"Can't say. Wasn't paying attention."

Isabella was leaning on her now closed locker, looking at the boy with wide eyes. "YOU weren't paying attention? It's your FAVORITE subject." She was shocked. This wasn't like him. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas responded calmly, shutting his locker. He missed her shocked expression and voice.

"What was so important that you weren't listening in your favorite class?" Isabella asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I, uh-" He was caught off guard. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about her. This was definitely not the right time to confess his feelings. He quickly recovered from his flustered state. "I just have a lot on my mind." He rubbred the back of his neck.

"You wanna talk about it?" Isabella sounded concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hearing that made Phineas smile. "I know I can, but I'm okay. Thanks."

Before Isabella could respond, the bell rang. Phineas just grabbed her hand and started running. Isabella was shocked for the second time that day by her crush. First, he acted like he didn't care about science, and now, he was holding her hand? He hasn't done that since they were little. Something was up. Oh well. All she wanted to focus on right now was Phineas holding her hand, so she pushed the weird feeling aside for now.

They got to the classroom and quickly took the only two desks left. They sat in the middle of the room, Phineas behind Isabella.

"Um , Phineas?" Isabella said.

Phineas looked at her and followed her gaze down to their joined hands. Once he saw that, he couldn't look Isabella in the eye. He just looked down, blushed, (He hoped she didn't see) let go of her hand and turned around so he was facing forward. He couldn't believe he just did that. Talk about embarrassing.

The teacher came5 in and started class, but Isabella could care less. She was too busy squealing on the inside and trying to figure out why her usually calm and predictable friend was acting so strange. On top of everything that happened in the past few minutes, he just blushed. He may have been looking down, but she could still tell. She then noticed Phineas staring at her, which broke her thoughts. He looked concerned. She guessed that he caught her staring off into space and was worried. She gave him a smile, which he returned and turned back around.

"For our final project of the term," the teacher, Mrs. Martin started, "you will research any historical event of your choosing, write a report on it and present your findings to the class using a visual aid. It will be due next Monday. Everyone, pick a partner."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Partner?" They laughed and started talking about the project. When the bell rang a few minutes later, they rushed to the cafeteria for lunch.

After getting their lunch, Phineas and Isabella sat at a table with Ferb..

Phineas sat down across from his brother. "Hey Ferb."

Isabella, of course, sat next to her favorite redhead. "Hi."

Ferb gave a characteristic nod of the head in greeting. After a few minutes of eating and lighthearted chatter, Isabella noticed a basket of school newspapers and excused herself to go get one. She picked up a newspaper from the basket, and on the front page was a prom advertisement. She took her purple pen out of her pocket and circled it. She began reading the front page while walking back to her table.

When Isabella returned to the table, Baljeet and Ginger were there. "Hey guys."

"Hello Isabella," Baljeet greeted her.

"Hi Chief," Ginger said.

Ginger, Gretchen and Adyson had the same lunch period as Isabella but not all of them could make it. Adyson and Gretchen worked on the newspaper and always worked during lunch. Unfortunately, Isabella didn't have lunch or any classes with Holly, Milly and Katie. The seven of them managed to hang out most weekends and texted everyday.

"Can I look at that?" Phineas asked, pointing to the newspaper in Isabella's hand. She handed it to him without thinking. "Isabella?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Why did you circle the prom advertisement?"

Isabella froze. Herr mind went blank. What could she say? Thinking quickly, she nervously replied, "Oh, I-I'm just excited about prom."

Before Phineas could say anything, Ginger said, "Speaking of prom…" She smiled at Baljeet.

"We are going together," Baljeet finished, blushing.

"Congratulations!" Phineas and Isabella said at the same time. Ferb gave the pair a thumbs up.

"So, Phineas? Ferb? Do you guys have dates?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm taking Vanessa.." Ferb stated.

Baljeet nodded.

"Not yet," Phineas said.

Baljeet cocked an eyebrow. "You are going to ask someone?"

"Maybe."

The table was silent,, except for the the sound of plastic hitting the table. Everyone looked over at Isabella, who was starring at Phineas with wide eyes. She quickly regained her composure. "Sorry! Dropped my spork!," He was going to ask someone?

Isabella's thoughts were interrupted by Ginger. "Who is she?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"You're really not gonna tell us?" Ginger sounded annoyed.

"No,, no I'm not."

Isabella was curious too. Who did he like? It obviously wasn't her. But wait. If he liked someone, he would've told her, right? They were best friends. Yeah, he would definitely tell her. That thought gave her a little glimmer of hope. Maybe he was talking about her? She wanted to ask questions, find out if it was her, but she didn't. It was like an emotional war was raging inside her. Hope and joy of her being the girl Phineas was talking about was fighting against sadness and disappointment of the possibility that he liked another girl.

"What about you, Isabella?"She was brought out of her thoughts by Ginger.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a date? I know a lot of guys asked you."

Phineas froze. He didn't like that. He desperately waited for Isabella's response.

"I turned them all down," Isabella responded to Ginger's question.

Phineas breathed a sigh of relief.

"And, why did you do that?" Ginger asked.

"I'm waiting for a certain guy to ask me," Isabella said with pink cheeks. Then, she stole a quick glance at Phineas.

. Phineas didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't him. Right? He decided not to be depressed until he knew for sure.

After lunch, Phineas and Isabella had gym class. They ran laps the whole time, so, of course, the two best friends ran side by side. Phineas couldn't stop thinking about how good Isabella looked in her gym clothes-a tight, purple tank top and white shorts- they were really short. Seeing so much of her bare skin was doing things to him. He thought she was… Dare he think it? Yes, Phineas Flynn though his best friend was sexy.

Unfortunately, Phineas and Isabella had to part ways for the last two lessons of the day. Isabella went to Science, and Phineas went to English. Once school ended, Phineas and Ferb gave Isabella a ride home since they lived right across the street from each other. Phineas and Ferb built their own cars when they each got their license about two years ago. They were pretty normal cars, except for the fact that they could go under water and fly. Phineas and Friday were inventors after all. Today, Phineas drove his car.

Isabella had a car, but car pulling made sense because they lived so close. Plus, it gave her an excuse to spend more time with Phineas. One at the car, Ferb immediately got in the backseat. Phineas didn't understand why but said nothing. He took advantage of the opportunity by opening the passenger door for Isabella, smiling at her.

Isabella quickly glanced at Ferb, who was smirking at her through his window. Then, she threw him a grateful smile before grinning at Phineas. She giggled and got in the car. "Thanks Phineas!"

"You're welcome," said Phineas then got in the driver's side. It wasn't long before he stopped in front of Isabella's house. "Do you wanna come over after dinner and work on our History project?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Isabella responded, excited. She waved to the boys and entered her house.

She went straight to her room and started her homework. She wanted to get it done so that she wouldn't have to cut her time with Phineas short. She finished it in an hour.

Across the street, Phineas had the same thought. He had just finished his homework and flopped down face first on his bed. He was definitely going to ask Isabella to prom, but he had to figure out how. He wanted it to be romantic. It had to be perfect. Ferb was sitting on his bed, having finished his homework when his brother did, reading a book. He heard Phineas sigh heavily and looked over to see him laying face down on his bed. Ferb smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his brother's head.

Phineas called Isabella right after dinner.

"Hi Isabella! Are you ready?"

"You bet! I'll be right over!"

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Phineas opened his front door to see Isabella smiling and wearing her backpack. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin?"

Phineas smiled widely. "Waiting for you." He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let the girl in.

This statement made her squeal on the inside. She smiled and walked in the house.

Phineas lead her to the sliding glass door at the back of the house. "I thought we'd work outside since the weather's so nice."

"That's a great idea!"

Phineas opened the door and gestured for Isabella to go first.

"What a gentleman you've been today," Isabella said happily and went through the door.

The two them sat under the tree and got to work. They decided to do their project on The Louisiana Purchase and took turns reading aloud from the History book. After about an hour, Phineas spoke up. "Lemonade break?"

"Definitely!"

Phineas went into the house and left Isabella alone in the yard. She sighe, leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. She started daydreaming about dancing with Phineas at prom.

"Isabella?" She opened her eyes to see Phineas sitting in front of her, holding two glasses of lemonade, looking worried. "Are you okay?" She just nodded her head and took a glass of lemonade. Phineas moved to his original spot beside her and asked, "What happened?"

"Just thinking," Isabella responded.

"About what?"

"Prom." She started blushing.

Phineas noticed this and pressed for more information. "That guy you like?"

She giggled nervously. "Yeah."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah." Isabella took a long sip of her lemonade to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Can I have another hint?"

"Fine, this is it Flynn." Isabella paused, trying to think of what she could tell him without completely giving it away. "We're very close."

Phineas tried to think of the guys Isabella talked to the most at school. She talked to him, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. There was no way she liked Buford, but he wasn't sure about the others. Could it be him? They were very close to each other. He always felt they had a special bond, but he wasn't sure.

After finishing their drinks, the pair got back to work. Since they were done reading, Phineas got his laptop. Working well together, as usual, they typed three pages of the five page requirement in an hour. They decided to call it quits at 7;30 that night.

"Do you have to go or can you hang out for a bit?" Phineas asked hoping some didn't have to go yet. He wanted to spend more time with her.

Isabella was touched. He had no idea how much it meant to her that he wanted her to stay. She was so glad all of her homework was done. With a smile, she said "I can hang out for a while."

His face lit up. "Great!" After packing up their school stuff, they went inside. There was no one in the living room, so they wondered to the kitchen. It was empty, except for Perry, sleeping in his bed. Phineas saw a piece of paper hanging on the fridge and went to inspect it.

 _To Phineas_

 _From Mom_

Phineas took the note off the fridge and read it silently.

 _Dad and I went to a movie and Ferb went to see Vanessa. You and Isabella looked like you were really working hard and we didn't want to bother you. Be back later. Love you._

Phineas smiled at Isabella. "Everyone went out, so I guess it's just you and me."

She was going to be alone with Phineas? Completely alone? No chance of interruption? The idea made her facce turn as red as a tomato. She looked down to hide her blushing face and, in a nervous, high pitched voice, said, "Cool."

Phineas noticed her nerves and smiled. It made him happy to know he could get to her like that. He was more confident that she liked him but still not one hundred percent sure. He then lead Isabella to the couch, and they just watched TV, enjoying each other's company. Unbeknownst to Phineas, Isabella, kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking. Little did she know,, every time she nervously played with her hair, Phineas thought it was adorable and would stare at her. They chhit-chated here and there but were mostly quiet. The other members of the family came home after about an hour of Phineas and Isabella watching television.

At 9:45pm, Isabella said, "I should get home."

Phineas frowned. " Okay, but I'm walking you home."

"That's okay. Its just across the street."

"I don't care where it is. Its dark, so I'm walking you home." Phineas stated in a commanding tone.

Isabella knew that it was pointless to argue with him when he got like this. She sighed in resignation and nodded her head. They walked to her house in companionable silence. Once at her front door, Isabella faced Phineas. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I had a great time, " Phineas told her, nervously.

. Isabella smiled. "Me too."

Then, to her surprise, Phineas pulled her into a hug. She was startled at feeling his arms around her, but the shock quickly wore off, and she wrapped her arms around him as well. Isabella thought lasted a bit longer than a friendly hug should, not that she was complaining. They finally let go of and just looked at each other.

After a few seconds of silence, Isabella spoke up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

Isabella hesitated, quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran into her house. Phineas just starred at the door. Once he processed what just happened, he grinned widely and blushed. Then, he touched his cheek where Isabella's lips had been. Then, still grinning and holding his cheek, he walked home.

Isabella was watching Phineas through her bedroom window. What did she just do? On one hand, she was happy she did it, on the other, what did he think? That's why she ran. If he was just going to reject her, she didn't want to hear it. She was watching him from her window to try and gauge his reaction. Before he stepped on the street from the sidewalk, he turned back around, facing her house. Their eyes locked, and he was grinning at her. Was she imagining things? She shut her eyes for a second, then opened them to see him still grinning at her. This was real. She grinned back, and once he was out of sight, she hopped up and down with joy.

The next morning, Phineas woke up earlier than usual, and, with a grin, stated, "I know what I'm gonna do today." He got out of bed, got readyy for school and got to work. He figured out how to ask Isabella to prom last night. He just to set it all before school so he could bring her straight to his house after school and àsk her. He finally finished and ran down stairs to meet Ferb at his car so they could pick up Isabella.

When the boys arrived at Isabella's house, she was surprised to see Phineas in the backseat. They were using Ferb's car, but she thought Phineas would sit in the front with his brother. Oh well. She would use this to her advantage.

She got in the backseat and Phineas .immediately greeted her. "Hi Isabella!"

She smiled. "Hi Phineas!"

Ferb gave her a nod. "Hi Ferb. So, Phineas, have you asked that girl to prom yet?"

Phineas grinned. "You think she would say yes?"

Isabella took a deep breath. "You're a great guy, so why wouldn't she?"

"Maybe I'm not good enough for her."

"Are you kidding?!" Isabella shouted. "You're kind, positive," Isabella paused, realizing she was complimenting him, and got embarrassed. She blushed but was determined to look him in the eye. "considerate, funny and… h-handsome." She was twirling a strand of her black hair the entire time.

Phineas couldn't help blushing at her compliments. He also found her red cheeks and her nervous twirling hair habit extremely cute. He smiled at her. "Thanks Isabella. You probably know her, actuality."

"What's her name?"

"Nice try. I'll give you a hint."

"Fine," Isabella said, dramatically.

Phineas thought for a minute, then spoke up. "She's in History and Gym with us."

"Oe more?"

"Pleeeaaase?" She begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He couldn't take it. "Oh, alright. She has dark hair."

Isabella thought about it. Including herself, it added up to fifteen girls, and six of them had dark hair. She tried to remember which girls Phineas talked to on a daily basis. He was friendly and talked to everyone,, but he talked to her the most. They spent as much time together as they could in those classes. Then, she remembered that Phineas always wanted to be her partner in both classes. It was her. Phineas liked her, and he might ask her to prom! She didn't want to say anything until he asked her to prom, but she couldn't help but grin..

Phineas saw Isabella grin out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. He loved seeing her happy and being the cause of it. He couldn't wait to see her face when he asked her to prom. They just got to school, and he wanted it to be over so he could ask her.

The three of them went their separate ways for first period. While Phineas and Isabella were reunited for second period and got to be together for three hours, Phineas didn't see Ferb again until his last lesson of the day, Math.

After school, Ferb was driving the three of them home. Phineas and Isabella sat together in the back again.

"Hey, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come over now so we can work on the project?"

"Sure!" Isabella responded with excitement. They shared a smile.

Once at the house, Ferb excused himself and went upstairs to do his homework. Phineas and Isabella headed to the backyard. After setting their backpacks down under the tree, Isabella noticed a rope hanging from the tree.

"What's that?" Isabella asked, pointing to the rope.

With a grin, Phineas replied, "why don't you pull it and find out."

Isabella had no idea what it could be. "Okay," She said, uncertainty.

She pulled the rope and gasped when hundreds of purple flowers rained down on her. Isabella caught one of the falling flowers in her hand. She sniffed it. It smelled so good. Then, she smiled and got a case of the giggles. Purple was her favor color, and she loved flowers.

Phineas saw her smiling face and was filled with happiness. The flowers stopped falling, and he walked up to her. He nervously took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Her smiling face looking at him and the realization that she didn't pull her hands away gave him the confidence he needed. He smiled at her and said, "Isabella, I really like you. Will you go to prom with me?"

Isabella's heart was beating rapidly. This was actually happening. Phineas, her best friend and long time crush, was asking her to prom! She grinned and shouted, "Yes!"

Phineas grinned back and hugged her. The embrace lasted for a good minute but eventually ended. Then, Phineas looked down. "We should probably get to work." Isabella agreed, and they did just that.

When Isabella got home that night she immediately sent a group text to her friends ;

Isabella- Phineas asked me to prom!:D:D:D:D3 3 3

Milly- Yay!

Gretchen- That's great!

Adyson- Congrats girl!

Katie- Sweet!

Holly- Awesome!

Ginger- Aw, yay 3 I have an idea! Lets hang out all day Saturday! We can go shopping and get our hair and nails done for prom!

All of them agreed with Ginger's proposal..

After Isabella left his house, Phineas went to find Ferb. He found him in their room reading. Phineas entered the room smiling. He'd been smiling since Island agreed to go to prom with him.

Ferb looked up from his book and his smiling brother. "You're going to prom with Isabella."

"How did you know?" Phineas asked, shocked.

Ferb closed his book and looked at the redhead with a stoic expression. "I'm very observant."

Phineas looked confused. "Okay…"

"You obviously like her, she's been over the past two days and prom is Saturday. You're also smiling."

"You really are observant." Phineas commented and left the room to find his parents and them the great news.

When Ferb was sure Phineas was out of earshot, he smirked and said, "And it doesn't hurt that I heard her scream yes."

Time passed. Phineas and Isabella were excited about prom, so the days seemed to go by agonizingly slow. They managed to finish the entire project on Friday, withh some flirting along the way.

It was Saturday, and prom was that night.

Isabella's doorbell rang at 11;00am. She grabbed her purse, said goodbye to her mom and went out the door. The seven girls drove to the mall to shop for their dresses. Most girls bought their dresses months ago. They only waited so long because it took them that long to save up enough money. After buying their dresses, shoes and accessories, the had lunch at the food court.

"So," Gretchen started, "are you excited, Isabella?"

Isabella grinned. "You know I am!"

"Details!" Adyson chimed in.

Isabella told her friends how Phineas asked her to prom, not leaving out a single detail.

"Awwww," the girls said in unison once Isabella finished her story.

They were ecstatic that all of them had dates. Katie was going with Justin, the captain of the basketball team, while Gretchen was going with Peter, a guy she liked from her lunch period. Milly was asked by Alex, the photographer for the newspaper, and Eric, the quarterback, asked Holly. Adyson's date was Mike, another member of the football team. Baljeet was Ginger's date, and of course, Isabella was going with Phineas. After lunch, they went to the mall salon to get their hair and nails done.

That night...

Phineas lifted his sweaty, shaky hand and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and he was greeted by Isabella's mother, Vivian. "Hello, Phineas, you look so handsome, Isabella is so excited-"

Phineas interrupted her. She was a nice woman, but had a tendency to talk a lot and fast, not letting the person she was talking to get a word in. "Hello, Mrs. Garcia-shipero. May I come in?"

"Oh! Of course!" She smiled and let the boy inside.

Phineas stepped through the door, which was about a foot away from the staircase.

Vivian closed the door, walked over to the side of the stairs and yelled, "Isabella! Phineas is here!"

Isabella appeared at the top of the stairs, and Phineas gulped. Her hair was left down and in curls, a purple heart pendant hung around her neck by a silver chain, a silver bracelet was on each wrist. She wore a lilac purple dress, which had spaghetti straps and came down to her ankles. Her shoes were silver, flat dress sandals with sparkles on them. Her fingernails and toenails matched her dress. The closer she got to him, the more she took his breath away.

Walking toward him, Isabella took that time to focus on how handsome he looked. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under his black jacket, a black bow tie and black dress shoes. His hair was unkept, as usual, but she liked it that way. She stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Hi," Isabella said, looking down.

Phineas' eyes were down cast, and he rubbred the back of his neck. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he replied, "You look b-beautiful."

Isabella's face turned red. "Th-thaank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Phineas' blush brightened.

Then, Vivian shoved the pair together side by side. The sudden contact made them grin. They noticed a flash and saw Vivian standing in front of them with a camera. "Don't you two look nice and so good together. It's about time. "

Isabella's eyes widened. She wasn't ready for Phineas to know exactly how long she had been crushing on him. Sure he liked her to, but finding out that she had a thing for him for ten years now might creep him out. She spoke in a hurry. "Wellbymomwegottago." (Well by mom we gotta go). She grabbed Phineas by the hand and quickly pulled him ot of the house.

Phineas was curious but didn't bring it up. He just opened the passenger door for Isabella and drove to prom. Once there, it didn't take them long to run into their friends. First, they saw Ginger dragging a reluctant looking Baljeet to the dance floor and waved to them. The rest of the girls were dancing with their dates but greeted Isabella and Phineas with a wave.

Ferb and Vanessa were standing by the snack table. "Hi guys," Phineas said as he approached.

"Hi guys," Vanessa responded, and Ferb just nodded his head at the couple.

Isabella piped up. "I love your dress. Red is your color."

"Thanks. I like yours to."

After talking to Ferb and Vanessa for a few minutes, Phineas and Isabella went to go dance. They danced to two fast songs and then decided to take a breather. They joined all of their friends by the snack table.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," Adyson stated. "Anyone wanna come with?"

All of the girls nodded, and with that went to the restroom, leaving their dates to chat with each other. In the girls bathroom, the eight girls were reapplying their makeup.

"Sooooo…" Adyson started. "How's it going with Phineas?"

Isabella grinned. "Great!"

They were silent, waiting for Isabella to continue. When she didn't, Milly chimed in. "Come on! Give us the details girl!"

"Well… when he picked me up, I could tell he was nervous. It was so cute! He said I was beautiful! He's such a gentleman! He…" Once Isabella started gushing about Phineas, she just couldn't stop. After Isabella finished, all of them talked about their dates with excitement.

While the girls were in the bathroom, the guys were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, Phineas," Baljeet started, "how is it going with Isabella?"

Phineas blushed. "Good." Everyone was silent, waiting for Phineas to continue.

When it became apparent that the triangular headed boy wasn't going to say anymore, Ferb gave him a look.

Phineas caught Ferb's look. Being able to read his brother's mind, Phineas smiled shyly. "Yeah, Ferb, I like her a lot." The red tint never left his cheeks.

Hearing giggling, the guys turned their heads and saw the girls coming toward them. "What's so funny?" Phineas asked Isabella after she walked over to him.

"Just girl stuff," Isabella responded. Phineas let it go, and the pair stayed with the group for a few more minutes. Then, a slow song began to play. Phineas didn't even hesitate. He turned his head to look at Isabella, smiled and held out his hand. "You wanna dance, Isabella?"

Isabella looked at the boy's outstretched hand, then his smiling face. She gigglled. "Yes you may," She responded, giving Phineas her hand. Phineas lead Isabella, by the hand, to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Phineas put his free hand on Isabella's waist, while she put her free hand on his shoulder. They just looked at each other, while swaying to the music. Isabella was focusing on Phineas' firm and reassuring grip. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, which surprised her,, but she decided to not question it. She had never danced like this before. That, plus the fact that this was her best friend and the boy of her dreams, made her the most nervous she had been since Phineas picked her up.

Unbeknownst to Isabella,, Phineas was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Isabella put both arms around his neck. He was surprised, but after a second of shock, he put both of his hands on her waist. He had never danced like this before either. He was extremely grateful to his family for giving him dance lessons, not that he would ever tell Isabella. He had to protect his ego. To their disappointment, the ended. The rest of the night was spent dancing, hanging out with friends and having fun, but it was eventually time to head home.

Later, Phineas and Isabella were awkwardly standing on her porch. Neither one of them knew what to say. Phineas broke the silence. "I had a great time."

"Me to." Isabella paused. "I always have fun with you," she added nervously.

"So do I."

Another awkward silence.

"Hey, Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything," Isabella replied with confidence, wanting him to know he could always confide in her. Then, she noticed him fiddling with his tie and the nervous expression on his face. Did he think tonight was a mistake? Were things going to be awkward now? Did he want to end their friendship because of it? The fact that he hadn't said anything yet wasn't helping. She was calm on the outside and a mess inside.

Phineas was freaking out inside. Where was he supposed to start? What would she say? After a deep breath, he finally said, "I've had a thing for you since freshman year."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was speechless. She saw Phineas wave his hand in front of her face and smiled. "Sorry about that, Phineas. I guess I'm just shocked." She saw his nervous smile turn into a frown and quickly continued. "I mean that I've had a crush on you for a while now, but you never noticed my hints. I didn't think you felt the same way."

Phineas was relieved. For a second he thought she didn't like him. But then, he had a thought. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

Isabella blushed and looked away. "Since seventh grade."

Phineas was shocked. Then, he felt guilty. "I'm so sorry I was so oblivious, Isabella"

"Thank you, but it's okay."

"No it's not, but I'll make it up to you," Phineas stated with meaning in his voice.

Isabella was caught off guard by the tone of his voice but stayed silent, waiting for him to finish.

"Since we seem to…. Like each other," Phineas started nervously but kept his eyes locked with Isabella's. "will you be my girlfriend, Isabella?"

Isabella's heart stopped for a split second, then skyrocketed. It felt like her heart was going to explode from happiness. She couldn't breathe. Her palms were sweating. When she calmed down enough to speak, she replied, "Of course I will."

Phineas grinned at her, and she grinned back. Then, he put his hand on her cheek and leaned in. Soon, their lips were locked. The kiss was soft at first but grew more passionate. As the kiss got more intense, Isabella rapped her arms around Phineas' neck, while he snnaked his other arm around her waist. They broke apart when they needed air and rested their foreheads against each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent, just enjoying the moment.

Isabella's voice broke through the silence. "I'm really happy, Phineas."

He smiled at her. "Me to, Isabella."

"I don't want you to leave yet."

"Trust me, I don't wanna leave either, but if I miss curfew, I'll get grounded and won't be able to see you. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

Isabella smiled at how much he cared about her. "Neither would I. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned to leave.

After Isabella got inside, she ran to her room and looked out the window. She saw him opening his car door when they locked eyes. They smiled at each other, knowing that what they had was special and excited about the future.


End file.
